


Endlessly

by Skookyumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I just had to do it, Notes, Sadness, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skookyumi/pseuds/Skookyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you all ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

There was no pain, no noise.  
Just the tinge of coldness and the gentle brushes of ice cubes and mistletoe toe. It was peaceful and soothing. Stiles couldn't have asked for a better death.

* * *

 

  
Everyone tried a weak attempt to get Scott off the limp body his arms clung to.  
"He knew this could happen , Scott. You knew this could happen." Allison placed a small, but steady hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to give him some type of comfort , so Deaton could take the body.  
Scott's body racked with sobs and growls,  
"NO!" Scott screamed and clenched the other boy tightly,  
"He-he cant-" his words died off to more sobs. Allison bit back her tears and got onto her knees, Lydia following behind her.  
"Scott-," Allison started to tug lightly on the werewolf's arms , who weakly let his arms go limp. Lydia and Issac pulled Stiles' body away with torn, sad faces.  
  
Allison tilted Scott"s head up , so he was facing her . Those eyes of a boy who only ever loved and gave others what he could, were dead and drained. The whites of his eyes shades of pink and red form the tears that were still flowing down. Allison frowned and collected the boy in her arms and he collapsed with sobs and shudders of sadness. Allison realized that the books lied about things being in slow motion, time standing still. It all happened so fast she could barely wrap her mind around what was going on.  
  
Stiles' body was being taken by Deaton into another room. The boy was limp, but stiff in the druids arms. His hair still soaked , dripping onto the floor. His face was peaceful; The paleness made his moles and freckles pop out like little beacons, beacons that told the stories that his eyes could not tell anymore. Deaton was telling Issac something that was hushed. Lydia had been pulling Allison and Scott up , mumbling something about getting dried and it sounded like little nothings to Scott.

* * *

  
"Deaton..?"  
"Yes Stiles?" Deaton raised an eyebrow at the very numb looking boy.  
"Will you give them this? All of them, if i don't make it?" Stiles raised his scared golden eyes up at man who simply nodded sadly. Stiles handed him a envelope with shaky hands. Deaton looked up to the teenager he had grown a liking to and took it with out another word.

* * *

  
Hey Guys , If your reading this then... Yeah...I just wanted all of you to know ... i love each and everyone of you...  
Scott man , you are the best Friend-Brother a guy could ever have. You have always been there for me and i knew if it really ever came to it you would die for me. And me the same for you. You have been with me since i can remember .

And im So thankful for that. Im thankful for you bringing Allison into my life. Because even if she scares me a little bit , she is pretty kick ass, dude.  
  
And Allison , you are amazing and so skilled and just fucking awesome.  
Lyds...  
Lyds haha, there is so much shit i could say bad about you, but there is way more good. Even though you ignored me for most of my life you comforted me the last part of it. And i thank you so much for that. And thanks for the kiss also. Yeah, thanks for that.  
Issac, bud, stop going into small places. I really don't think its good for your mental health, man. There are a thousand words i could speak to all of you, but time is up .Remember my love for all of you is endless.  
 _ **~ Stiles**_

* * *

  
"Oh hey..."  
"Yes stiles?"  
"Give this one to Derek for me?" Stiles said, smiling a little.  
Deaton nodded and smiled back,  
"Of course."

* * *

  
Hey sour wolf,  
Im sorry for all the shit you have gone through, but seriously take a girl on a date for once.  
But what this is really about , i... i really started liking you. You make my insides do a weird thing ... Like when i was in 6th grade. I kind of dont know how to feel about you, Hale...But seriously , consider dating before you suit up for the whole package, man.  
Take care of yourself, Derek...  
  
 ** _~ Stiles_**

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty then , welp this is what happened after todays episode so lol .
> 
> My editor or what ever you guys call it on this site ( http://bloodbitter.deviantart.com/ )


End file.
